


It started with a dare.

by LaLaLies



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: A good laugh to be had, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Amacha fluff, Awkward Dates, Awkward Flirting, Awkward Sexual Situations, Developing Friendships, F/M, First Dates, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluffy Ending, Friendship/Love, Funny, Rated T for language, Truth or Dare, amacha, there's a little himi/Kichi but it's mainly oma being the tease he is ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:09:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27835054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaLaLies/pseuds/LaLaLies
Summary: Himiko and Kokichi get stuck in a back and forth of truth or dare. And because it's Kokichi, he manages to get her more players to make things a tad more...entertaining.This leads to Tenko (man-hating) Chabashira going on and pursuing a date with Rantaro Amami, the most desired man on campus.Needless to say, Kokichi gets what he wants.
Relationships: Amami Rantaro & Chabashira Tenko, Amami Rantaro/Chabashira Tenko, Oma Kokichi & Yumeno Himiko
Comments: 5
Kudos: 30





	It started with a dare.

**Author's Note:**

> I just want Tenko and Rantaro to go on a boba tea date together...  
> Is that too much to ask?
> 
> This fic has been in the works for over a year so I wanted to post it  
> it's very raw and a mess but it's cute amacha fluff so take it hehe, this thing made me smile on multiple occasions so I hope you smile while reading this too!
> 
> also can i pls get a fic where oma tries to matchmake amacha?? xD i just think that'd be gr8 lol

" **_Hmmmnnn..._ **" Himiko grumbled. Kokichi's evil grin making her pick her next choice of words with extra caution. 

He rubbed his hands together mischievously as he inched towards the young magician, one slow step at a time. She squinted at him, feeling uncomfortable and regretting spending time with him. Himiko was bored but wasn't sure if she was _prepared_ to go to Kokichi. She contemplated the possible outcomes of picking truth... The amount of power she would give him by answering one of _his_ questions truthfully, oh _god_ no.

"Dare!" She snaps, her hands wringing the edges of her hat in anticipation.

" **_Fiiiinally._ **" Kokichi exaggerates, whilst finally giving the poor girl some personal space.

"Nyeehh...Well..." She pouts, turning away and hiding behind the brim of her hat, "What do you expect after making all those creepy faces...?"

"You should really be thanking me, ya know?" His expression was blank, unreadable, "I'm _humbly_ promoting your tolerance towards creepy people~." Kokichi puts on a sweet, bashful persona, one hand cupping his blushing cheek while the other waved in the air femininely, "I'm so nice!" a big cheeky smile quickly took over, "You Lolis will make good use of such a skill after all!" he sticks out his tongue playfully.

Himiko flips up the brim of her hat to reveal enraged eyes and a disappointed pout, but before she had the chance to retort, Kokichi turns his back to her and lets a fist fall into his opposing palm with a thud. An entirely new attitude about him.

**_"O-KAY!"_ ** He flashes her an innocent toothy-smile over his shoulder, but Himiko knew it was the calm before the storm, "I dare you..." he taps at his chin in thought. Closing his eyes, he begins to slowly pace around the girl, mumbling to himself, "I dare you...hmm...I. Dare. You. To...nah..." using the suspense to tease her with the thoughts of how he was going to take advantage of this opportunity. Her imagination isn't nearly as terrible as his, but it was enough to make her fidget nervously under his smirking eyes. The sadistic part of him loving every second.

"Yumeno-san!" Tenko calls his attention. Her stomping feet on the cement is almost as threatening as her presence, "If Ouma-san is bothering you, Tenko will happily-" she stops herself short when Kokichi takes a large step towards Himiko and leans so close to her that Tenko can't gather a single utter from his hushed words. All Tenko can see, is his face dangerously close to Himiko's, that is before she turned to face him unknowingly shields the two with the large brim of her hat. Tenko's imagination jumps hoops in conclusions while her stomach does nervous flips.

Meanwhile, behind the material of Himiko's witches hat Kokichi cups a hand around her ear, a grand idea flourishing in his mind, "I dare you to get Chabashira-chan a date... **_with a guy!"_ ** he taunts, struggling to keep the last part exclusively between them, the urge to shout it from the rooftops has both his feet tapping in excitement. "Nishishishi~!"

After pulling away, the sight of Tenko's death glare is too predictable for him to enjoy. He's already endured what she's able to deliver when he bullies Himiko, so this sight bored him enough to mock the Aikido Master with a fake yawn. Tenko's aura was practically spewing rage. The whole time Himiko was staring at Tenko with squinted eyes, already sifting through the potential boys in the class. 

Himiko turns to Ouma, "Nyehh...You're an absolute pain..." her eyes squint harder on him.

_"Nishishi~."_ If it's possible, his grin pierces his cheekbones at the thought of what was yet to come.

.~* ~.~*~.~*~.~* ~.~*~.~*~.~* ~.~*~.~*~.~* ~.~*~.~*~.~* ~.~*~.~*~.

After a long day of loathing the situation, Tenko found herself waiting across a boba tea store in one of the market streets of Tokyo. She sat by a window of a fast-food restaurant. She decided to loom here because the Bubble Tea shop they agreed to meet at was across from the restaurant. This way Tenko could relish the warmth of the indoor heater and mentally prepare herself while simultaneously waiting for Amami to approach first.

Stores and decorative lights set the perfect city mood on the one-way street. From full-out restaurants to mobile carts. Lights hung above the streetway, keeping the venue illuminated but not blinding for those living in the apparent buildings nearby. However, what completed the view and ambience was the tiny pre-winter snowflakes tenderly floating in the wind.

Normally on nights like this, the market street would be too crowded to relax and enjoy oneself, which is exactly why Tenko chose this place. Luckily Rantarou also enjoyed Boba Tea, hence, Tenko knew this specific street would be perfect for their alleged "date". This way Rantarou wouldn't be able to charm Tenko with the inconvenience of a non-stop crowd. She was expecting him to try something tonight, her pride won't let her fall for such cheap, underhanded things.

She'd been cursing her predicament ever since she exited the train station. The nights in Tokyo were cold during winter. The heating within the restaurant is pleasant in comparison to the chilly atmosphere outside. She tucked her phone away into her pocket and quickly fumbled to put on her mittens in hopes to keep her fingers warm and give her hyperactive brain something to focus on while she calmed herself in preparation for what was to come.

Tenko's winterwear was fitting of a young, feminine teenage girl living in the heart of Japan. While she enjoyed the soft breeze of fresh air and clothes she's able to maintain motion in, winter was a different matter. She wore dark-grey leggings made with enough material to keep her legs warm, a faded blue coat that extended past her shorts, wrapping her torso in security and warmth while giving her legs the freedom to thrust forward if she needs to protect herself, underneath lies a snug muted-purple, crop-sweater that exposed her belly-button, to keep her arms extra warm and her chest even more and blue camo-shorts with enough pockets for whatever Tenko may need to carry. She brought a pair of fuzzy, mint green mittens that hugged her fingers and a tassel scarf with a nature theme, adorned with wisteria leaves and flowers, that snugly protected her neck and matched her outfit. She made sure she'd be warm enough to evade shivers. Tenko is well-aware of the cliche where a menace will offer a lady his jacket on cold nights such as this, so she came prepared. Tenko knew many exaggerations of affection, from old-fashioned tales to current trends, she was not going to let this menace get the better of her. She knew she was putting herself in a vulnerable position. Rantarou seemed nice but his perceptive acting skills and relative good-looks were not going to fool Tenko.

The street wasn't as crowded as she'd prefer, Tenko's swears it's been busier on her lonesome. She loved coming here for the various delicacies and endless trading vendors. At least, the scenery was something she could enjoy no matter how sour the night becomes. Tenko loved how the multi-coloured lights lit up the city streets so vividly.

The chill from outside eventually disappears, thus she drapes off her blue coat, exposing her stomach and cropped sweater. Amami was nowhere in sight, granted he did have 30 minutes until their decided meeting time. She grew antsy and pulled off her mittens, everything felt eerie again. The initial shock of her going on her first _actual_ date...with a menace no less...was enough to make her pull her hair out. She shouldn't have gone through with this. No matter how much she cared for Himiko there was no way she could put herself in such a vulnerable situation...

Her thoughts began hammering her until she remembers why she's here. She takes a deep breath. Long and slow.

_...Don't forget Tenko, you're doing this for Himiko-chan! Yumeno-san's magical image will be damaged if you don't go through with your mission! Yumeno-san said so herself! Tenko would never forgive herself...It'd be like if Tenko lost face!_

Tenko visibly grimaced at that. With all this alone time, her thoughts catch up to the present. She wondered how foolish she seemed when asking her male peers for a date. She sinks in the high chair at the thought, gazing at the sea of people beyond the restaurant's glass wall. 

Shuichi's wide eyes and Kaede's hanging jaw replay in Tenko's subconscious as her cheeks burned again, the same embarrassed-sensation reviving in her stomach. Tenko was relieved his fear overcame his submissive niceties when he broke into a sprint out of the conversation. Except it triggered the next male she grovelled too, and while Gonta did intimidate her, his talk of being a gentleman got her hopes up. It was somehow less embarrassing talking to him, the memory of his oblivious nature and gentle refusal made Tenko ease a bit back into reality...she should punish Shuuichi for making her feel so outlandish. She couldn't bring herself to go to Kokichi, Korekyio and a majority of the males in her class for this favour, thus, Tenko thinks she was lucky when Rantarou put an end to her blubbering at Kiibo. He still made her formally ask him out, when he clearly knew what she was getting at through her hopeless stuttering. Oh, how she wanted to punch that bashful grin off his face...

However, the fact still remains,

". _..W-Would...A-Amami-san like to accompany..." She takes a deep breath, pushing away the impending anxiety of what her peers will think, "Amami-san!" she locked her eyes with his, his widening in delight, "Will you join Tenko on a walk down the T_ ō _ri markets?...later tonight..." she swallowed her disgust. "Uh- Please?" But still couldn't hide her clueless..._

It was her voice that said it. It was to his eyes she revealed her apparent keenness. Or so Kokichi claimed...

The way he batted his eyelashes in genuine hysteria, his lips forming a detached - but amused - smile, and the redness that surfaced on his face when he answered made her want to melt into the floor and evaporate from existence. How she couldn't throw him across the room at that moment made her feel even more clueless under his surprised expression. Just thinking over the entire ordeal made emotions thrive within her chest. Almost like nostalgia, but instead of pleasant memories, dread fueled every revival of her embarrassment, accelerating heart rate, and hyperactive movements.

Before Tenko is able to gather her sprawled emotions and calm herself, a sudden motion stirs beside her and Tenko jolts at the surprise, nearly plunging to the floor at having her balance disturbed.

"You're early."

His voice made her body twitch. At the sound, relative closeness, and his general appearance. All of which, she was not used to. He grabbed a seat beside her. Being polite to those a few chairs away. Ensuring that nobody had claimed the seat and apologizes for intruding on their evening. The group of young adults giggle to themselves before one of them replies with (what Tenko finds) an unnecessary flirtatious comment. Tenko frowns, suddenly realising that Rantarou gets more attention than she originally thought. He flashes them one of his charming grins and bashful "Heh, thanks, but I'm with her.".

Tenko's eyes bulge when she turns to see him pointing in her direction and moving the chair even closer to her.

"Aww, lucky girl..." The girl with soft pink highlights mumbles to her two friends. The other girl and boy share similar looks of disappointment.

Tenko's never seen these people before...but... _Could this be set-up to make Amami-san look desirable?!_

Tenko glared at him, attempting to read the air.

_He claims to be more innocent then Saihara-san when it comes to dating...and he_ **_seems_ ** _displeased when hearing the rumours he gets from his "playboy" looks at school... But Tenko can't shake this feeling...He must be hiding something!_ _This pure, sinless_ **_act_ ** _he plays is_ **_definitely_ ** _a ploy to lure those who are interested in the good-guy type! Yes! It has to be!_

He makes her sick.

"U-Um...H-H-Hey..."

She stuttered. She doesn't know where _that_ could have come from, maybe an accident? Though focusing on the issue at hand, _he was early_ . They agreed to spend time together for an hour, with actual footage proving their time spent together for Ouma to be notified Himiko successfully completed her dare. Though now, they were 26 minutes ahead of schedule. Tenko first wanted to fake everything, being alone with him made her stomach twist. Upon taking a closer, he appeared neater than usual, as if he _tried_ to look nice for this outing. She can't imagine why, the only reason she took a thorough shower and used high-quality soap, skincare and hair products was to make sure her body and aura was extra cleansed. Hoping the cleanliness would retain her strength better if he were to taint her. Nevertheless, the products she used were scented. Extremely scented. She worries Rantarou will notice and think she went the extra measure to gain his attention or make herself more tempting. She never wants to live up to that stereotype, she's an independent woman, after all, and doesn't need the assistance of any man.

She hadn't realized she'd been twirling the end of her braid. She stops mid-twirl and steals a glance towards her date. Taking a moment to acknowledge his attire, she notices his hair is much tamer. Not completely brushed in a different form but definitely neater than what she's used to during school. It looks fluffy, almost reminding her of rich cotton candy, she assumes he's washed it in the past 4 hours. He wore a thick grey jumper, the knitted pattern made lines travelling down his torso, making him appear slimmer. He leaves the zipper open, exposing his deep-red, long-sleeved shirt, the sleeves peeking over his wrist just out of his jumper's reach, around his rightsholder and left hip were two mirrored flower patterns, outlined in a lighter shade of red. The shirt loosely clung to his muscles...Moving on...His jeans were tasteful too, the brown/creamy shade complemented the darker tones on his upper body, and they appeared to be ironed with little to no wrinkles spoiling them. She brought her eyes back up, curious as to how his hands aren't ice cold at this point with the lack of gloves concealing them. He's still wearing some jewellery, his right hand bared silver rings on his index and middle fingers, and she finally notices the dangling metallic chains making a light ruckus around his neck, a metal dog tag paired with the regular chain he wears daily.

He noticed her staring and couldn't hold back a smile as she tore her eyes away from the equal green. He'd been fighting the urge to inspect her since he didn't want Tenko to think he was undressing her with his eyes or anything like that. Although seeing her hair parted in two short fishtail brads suited her more then it should. He must admit the beanie she wore was a nice touch, the fluffy, purple spheres only added to her sweet style. She had fashion-taste and he respected that. She talked so much about how unattractive she was, however, the only words he could use to describe her were nothing less than cute.

"You look-" He stops himself, remembering Tenko's distaste towards receiving compliments from men. "I mean, I don't know why you talk yourself down all the time, my sisters would think you're very cute. And would bug you for styling tips...if they couldn't force you into playing dress-up." He uses a hand to rub the roots of his fluffy locks. Almost nervous about how she'd take the compliment.

She visibly perked up at that, the discouragement that once painted her features being forgotten at a moment's notice. She did her best to avoid meeting his gaze. Rantarou often talked about his sisters during their conversations together. When Kokichi would scare Himiko away then promptly chase after her, the pair had their fair share of awkward interactions and pleasant conversation. From what he's already told her, she felt honoured hearing his words. His sisters were some of the cutest, sweetest, purest, most adorable beings she's ever laid eyes on. From photos of them dressing as Japanese idols to stories of them giving Rantarou make-overs, their pureness outmatched every female idol Tenko has admired.

The declaration caught her off guard. Even though he hadn't talked with his sisters ever since they disappeared, he knew them better than anyone. _Yeah! That's why Tenko can accept this compliment...e-even if Rantarou delivered it..._

"Well...if that's true...When we rescue them, Tenko will happily be their barbie doll!" She needed to keep her squeals silenced, the thought of Rantarou's missing sisters wasn't one to be happy over, but the thought of such pure beings believing _Tenko_ was someone worthy of being labelled cute, had her completely frazzled. "Do your sisters like hugs? Cuz Tenko might not be able to control herself!"

Ever since Rantarou told her he believed he was at fault for losing his sisters, Tenko felt a form of pity for the boy. It overpowered her distrust towards him for a few moments and inspired her to make a promise to Rantarou. A promise she intends to keep unless he gives her a super gross reason to. Even now, when thinking back on that day, she doesn't resent it,

**~**

_"HIYA!" Tenko's voice boomed._

_"Ah! Chabashira-san...Sorry...What was that for?" Rantarou asked after receiving one of Tenko's hand-chops to the shoulder. It wasn't painful but it definitely grounded him to the present._

_"Sulking over your lost sisters isn't going to bring them back!" Tenko replied, reclaiming her mighty fighting stance._

_"...That doesn't give you the right to hit me." Rantarou shot back, a hint of confusion in his facial expression._

_"Hmph! Ungrateful..." She huffs, "Fine, next time Tenko will let Amami sulk to himself..." She muttered behind closed eyes, attempting to keep the words to herself, before bringing her hands together in a peaceful gesture, cupping her fist in her left hand and gracefully bowing, "Please understand! Tenko was forced to ground Amami-san from his intrusive thoughts." her head jolts up and their eyes meet, "Amami-san, I don't like you, not one bit," She shook her head as he squinted his eyes in disbelief, "but Tenko must admit, out of all the boys in the class...she's..._ **_somewhat_ ** _...glad_ **** _she was forced to be partnered up with you for this dumb project-"_

_"Not dumb," Rantarou interjected. "What does this have to do with-"_

_"_ **_SO_ ** _...if Amami-san wishes... Tenko will proudly accompany you on your quest to find your sisters after graduation!"_

_Rantarou had gone silent. He wasn't expecting this, "...How did you know I was planning-"_

_"T-Tenko merely heard it from Kaede-chan and Saihara-san! Don't read too much into that... Does Amami-san accept?"_

_"...Chabashira-san," At that moment, Tenko didn't think twice about his upturning smile, nor how that warmth transcended to her heart and didn't make her feel ill, "I'd be grateful to have you with me."_

**~**

After all, the thought of such cute, innocent, young girls in danger made Tenko feel worse than being around some boy. If she were to leave the problem unsolved, she could never forgive herself if something grave were to happen to them when she had a chance to save them. Plus Rantarou's negativity bothered her, and part of her wanted to teach him the ways of Neo-Aikido, believing it would add comfort and resolve to his life as well.

His face showed surprise then nothing, "You were being serious when you offered to help me?" He asked, searching for clarification.

"Of course! Tenko would never leave such wonderful girls wandering around in fear!"

His smile grew. Her antics and heart getting to him again.

She noticed his grossly warm smile, "B-But! Don't forget! Tenko isn't doing it for you!" Rantarou was surely a strange boy. She never understood why the smallest of things she would say could make Rantarou happy, or, at least, make him smile like _that_.

"I know. But my gratitude is still very real." There he goes again. Saying such strange words Tenko doesn't understand. "Anyway, I guess we should start recording then?" The statement was more of a question than anything else.

"W-Why!? We're still..." Checking her phone as discreetly as an elephant sneaking into someone's backyard, she fumbles with the device to illuminate the screen. "...t-twenty two minutes ahead of schedule!" She was not ready for this.

"Well, I just thought... But that's alright. Take all the time you need." He could sense her nervousness, Tenko is as opaque as a pane of glass after all. She lets out a breath she'd apparently been holding in, silently grateful he was a patient soul.

While the awkward couple did their best to ease into their first date, unknown to them, an iconic purple and red duo were attempting, and failing, at being an inconspicuous couple a few tables across the room.

Of course, the only way Kokichi would be satisfied would be to see the date unfold in person. The video proof was just a ruse for both parties to not grow suspicious.

"...Kichi...you're about as _subtle_ as a walking eggplant... What are you wearing?" The redhead mumbled into an old newspaper she swiped from her elder parents.

"Me!? Last I checked only baby boomers read newspapers." He states as smugly as Ouma-ly possible.

Himiko rolls her eyes, though behind those thick sunglasses Kokichi didn't notice, and places her newspaper in a rubbish bin beside the table.

"And who wears sunglasses in winter? Huh!? Himi- _chaaan?"_ If his tone of voice wasn't annoying enough, the boy goes as far as leaning close enough to almost push the girl back in her seat.

Her face creases in anger before she shoves him out of her personal space. "I couldn't find anything else to hide my face..." The words came out softer than usual due to the pink face mask covering her lower facial features.

Kokichi wore a less fitting attire to help obscure his face. The turtle-neck sweater he wore was flexible enough to hide his chin, lips and almost his nose, the neck was black and gradually became a dark purple down the torso, it should blend into the crowd and darkness of the streets in the evening. He also wore obnoxiously large black plastic glasses to take attention away from his identity, but the checkered scarf he wore around his head to hide his hair screamed **_"Kokichi Ouma"_ **, hopefully, the black and purple pattern will throw-off the couple they were spying on. Himiko thinks it might work because he scared her out of her skin when he jumped her in the crowd of people earlier in the evening.

"Besides...with my magic...no one will suspect my identity! I cast...blend-in-to-the-crowded-area spell...!"

"Oooh joy, we're saved." Sarcasm is evident in Kokichi's tone as he lays back in the sofa chair.

Her red hair is a mess with the static gathered off her over-sized, pink winter coat, and when Kokichi's boredom becomes too much for him, he tries to poke the young magician. The electricity that strikes through both of them is not a pleasant romantic kind.

"Oww!" She's not through pouting when Kokichi giggles to himself and pats her head in mock comfort, the blush and clear confusion that hits her face gives him mild satisfaction. That is until he spots movement from **the couple of the night.**

"Gasp! They're on the move!" His eyes figuratively sparkle when he uses the hand on Himiko's head to push her out of his line of sight. Completely unnecessary given the slight of height advantage he had over her, but amusing nonetheless! "Commencing...Operation Shipwreck! Nishishishi~! C'mon Himi! _Hurry!"_ He shuffles through the crowd as innocently yet cheekily as possible while Himiko struggles to keep up. 

When he exits the restaurant, the cold air hits him hard, his breath burns in his chest as he scans the area for the green-eyed couple, adding to the intense atmosphere of their spy mission. Finally, he spots the couple walking across the street in a heated argument, or at least Tenko is, Rantarou just scratches his neck and smiles while doing his best to calm the brunette with reassuring gestures and facial expressions.

The smile Kokichi wore quickly turns into a devilish smirk at the sight. "This'll be amusing!"

"O-Ouma-kun! How-"

"Shhh!"

Himiko doesn't have a choice in keeping quiet when Kokichi covers her facemask with his mitted hand. Kokichi is forced to suppress a laugh when he notices Tenko turning around. Luckily the fast reflexes of the Super High School Level Supreme Leader, aid him in shielding himself and his partner in crime in one swift move. In a second he turns on his heel, exposing his backside to Tenko's line of vision. They probably wouldn't be noticed among the hundreds of other consumers at the street market. He had to pull Himiko close so she wouldn't be noticed. Tenko might overlook him unintentionally but her catching a glimpse of Himiko could ruin everything. He avoids revealing anything of the small girl at all costs, but he wasn't exactly the best barrier. Though Kokichi caught a glimpse of Rantarou ordering drinks before turning around, thus Tenko's attention will be redirected in...3...2...

"Did they see us?" Himiko murmurs into his jacket. Stealing his attention.

"Well, I dunno Himi-chan~ You're ugliness is pretty obvious, nishishi~!" Kokichi shoots back.

Tenko could swear she caught the end of familiar laughter. Her head darts around the area yet she doesn't recognize any obnoxious purple highlights in the crowd.

"Chabashira-san?"

"...Eh?" Her reply is a minute delayed, but she's by Rantarou's side in just a few steps. "Wh-What is it, Amami-san?"

"What would you like on this chilly autumn night?" He reiterates. His tone low in a cheery whisper. She hates how husky and manly it sounds.

Ignoring it, she brings her attention to the menu, "Tenko would like..." Her eyes travel towards the employee intently listening, and while the girl wore a petite smile and was strictly there for business, it still made Tenko nervous, "One...lavender milk tea, please." She finishes, figuring the warm drink will help sustain some of her body heat. "Uh! With blueberry pearls?"

The employee looks at Rantarou for clarification, he simply nods, a happy smile on his face. "And I'll have a papaya milk tea, with green-tea pearls, thank you."

While Rantarou's smile seemed pure Tenko knew he had to be conspiring _something_ . She couldn't risk letting her guard down, _Tenko can't get lazy now!_

He even waited for her to order first, such a cliche gentlemen act, she lets out a scoff under her breath. When Tenko gathered the amount of Yen needed to pay for her beverage, she reaches over to the employee just in time for Rantarou to hover his hand over hers indicating she stop. While Tenko is caught up in the thankfulness she wore gloves tonight, she doesn't notice Rantarou paying for the both of them, however, she's still stuck in the concept of the heat their skin combined would have created at that moment. While obviously, it wouldn't be much, the heat retreats from her hand to her face. _(Obviously to get as far away from that menace's touch as possible! Tenko isn't blushing! Her body's survival instinct is just kicking in to keep her warm!)_

She goes quiet while they wait. Rantarou strolls out of the line with Tenko in-toe. He leans against the cart and breathes in the cold autumn air.

"You didn't have to pay for Tenko." Her tone is softer than usual. Gentle. 

_It's nice to hear for a change._

He smiles, "I know. But I wanted too." He rubs the back of his neck, almost bashfully, "My dad gives me an allowance every week, despite my refusal, and if I can make my friends happy, then I think that's better than spending it on useless things for myself."

Tenko didn't know what to think about what he said. _A menace being selfless!? What kind of witchery is this!?_

"That's very selfless of you." Tenko decides to comment on it. _Surely he's just using this as a ploy to reel Tenko in, right?_

"I'm glad to hear you think so, Chabashira-san." He sounded flattered, "Thank you," his smile seemed far too happy over those simple words she just spoke, "I've just got enough put away for my future, wouldn't want the access to go to waste."

He talks about money so casually. Tenko found it difficult to believe the Amami family was fabulously wealthy, with never witnessing Rantarou using it to buy people or personal gain like typical rich kids. Come to think of it, Tenko's never once seen Rantarou act rotten when it came to money, winning or flaunting his wealth. Tenko doesn't like to think about it, but...

_Could those rumours at school about people friending Rantarou only for his family's money be true?_

At the thought of those outlandish rumours, part of her pity goes out to him. "Tenko must admit...You're not...as terrible as Tenko...once thought."

When he smiles, it isn't filled with lust, deceit, or any menacing intent from what Tenko can tell. It tugs at the seams of Tenko's reality and she rejects it. Turning her eyes away immediately.

"Don't...make a big deal outta this!" She starts, "Amami-san could still prove Tenko wrong after all." She needs to snap out of it, _what if this is all apart of some elaborate scheme to manipulate her...?_ Though for some reason, Tenko wanted to push that thought away. She hated how he was getting under her skin, making her heart pound at her stubborn walls, beckoning her to have hope...it grew difficult to keep up her facade.

_Why Kaede-chan!?_ Tenko whined to herself. _Why did you have to speak so highly of Amami and make Tenko hope for stupid things!?_

He brought his hands to his face and breathed on them before rubbing them together to gain friction. Now all Tenko could think about was how cold Rantarou's hands were getting, _Ugh! Tenko knew this idiot would get cold hands...!_ Tenko couldn't get over how strong they appeared. He must be very hard-working, and in order to maintain the build Tenko's witnessed during swim class, Rantarou must train regularly. It's almost admirable how dedicated he is to keep his health and fitness a priority, especially when Tenko's used to observing Himiko sacrifice her health for further sleep and sheer laziness. It'd be nice to have someone accompany her in the academy's gym, now that Tenko actually considered having someone join her... Usually, when Tenko would observe Momota and Harukawa dragging Saihara and Akamatsu, she'd encourage them, genuinely happy for them, ignoring the envy that came whenever Yumeno grumbled about Tenko's request... Tenko suddenly realises how much envy she had building up inside her.

The sound of his hot breath brings her out of her thoughts. Welcoming it as she didn't want to think about Himiko's negative attitude. She sighs. For a moment she's indecisive, - another loud breath from Rantarou later - she's grumbling and ripping off her mittens. "...Here." It comes out in a small huff, doing her best to express how bothersome this is, when really...she doesn't know what came over her, she just...

_TENKO JUST DOESN'T WANT TO RISK HIM TOUCHING HER WITH COLD HANDS! That's all! And that's it!_

"Eh? Chabashira-san-"

"Tenko is already quite warm under all the layers she's wearing... The cold won't affect her as much as it will you." She can't meet his eyes. She's far too embarrassed to look into those distracting green eyes. "Just...take them!"

"Okay. If that's what you want." He takes them, being careful not to touch her, but just when he lets his guard down he can feel his pinky brush against her index, catching a centimetre of her nail along with it. He winces in preparation for her blow, but it doesn't come. When he peeks from under his eyelid he notices her face is turned away, notably embarrassed, if he had to describe it. It's amusing and rather cute too. He's not used to seeing her blush so bashfully, but he likes it, "Thank you, Chabashira-san." He slips on the sky-blue mittens, surprised by the softness, just in time for their drinks to be ready.

Tenko expresses her thanks immensely to the girl serving them, Rantarou does also just less intensely. He can't explain the feelings blooming in his chest after witnessing the extent Tenko's attitude shifted after being greeted by the young barista. Although, now he's on a mission to be good enough one day so that Tenko can greet him in a similar way.

Her hands weren't as chilly as she'd worried, not to mention, the hot milk tea she ordered was keeping her hands from feeling the cold. It wasn't that frosty after all, and under all the layers she wore it barely felt like autumn. Part of her is glad she's wearing a thick cropped sweater under her jacket, however, the other is worried it'll give Rantarou too much eye-candy if she removes her coat. She doesn't want to send an explicit message under _any_ circumstances, but at the same time why should she care? It took her hard work to maintain the body she's gained over years of training, she should have the right to be proud of her efforts. _It's decided!_ Tenko won't care what Rantarou thinks if she removes her jacket if the weather beckons for it to come off. After all, if he dares to try anything, he'd be kissing the cement over her skin.

That pride smile she wore got Rantarou curious. After taking a sip of his bubble tea he decides to ask her about it, "What are you thinking about?"

"Eh!?" The question comes as a surprise, "O-Oh... Tenko was just thinking about...how warm it is... U-Under all this clothing..." ...wait a minute...she just gave him the perfect opportunity to make a flirtatious remark. She has to say something before he-

"Well, if it helps, we could go somewhere that has air conditioning, if it'll make you feel more comfortable." He takes another sip. Stunning her yet again. She knows Rantarou is different, but naturally, her mind makes assumptions of common menace-like actions. And whenever he doesn't perform them as she imagines, it catches her off guard every time. 

_Gahh!! Amami-san is so annoying!!_

The reason for Tenko's bipolar thought-process when it comes to Rantarou is due to her experience with him over the past years at Hope's Peak. The growth of their relationship is far from perfect. Considering during their first year, Rantarou got quickly fed up with Tenko's antics like the rest of the class. She attempted to reform as to please the females of the class and not be excluding towards her peers as it enraged Kaede and bothered the girls...etc, etc. This second-year required a lot of pretending on Tenko's part, pretending to get along with the boys for the girls. However, over the semester, her pretending became easier and easier. Her thoughts still insist boys are the devil's disciples, but part of her _wants_ to believe all the good things the girls say about the boys. _Wants_ to believe _Kaede_ when she speaks highly of _Rantarou_.

**~**

_The pianist heaves a heavy sigh, almost ready to give up on the Aikido Practitioner, "Tenko-chan if you really find it that hard to believe_ **_me_ ** _. Give him a chance. A_ **_real_ ** _chance. He'll surprise you. You just...need a little faith."_

**~**

Stealing a long look towards the green-haired boy. He was restyling his hair while chewing the boba in his mouth. His lips glistening from the milk tea. His eyes darting around at the stores they passed...His face nonchalantly observing the venue...not plotting anything underhanded.

_Should Tenko...actually give Amami-kun a chance?_ She takes a sip in contemplation. It's sweet, savoury and very much welcomed... she forgot to thank him for purchasing their drinks.

"Thank you." It comes out quiet. Tenko hates how transparent her embarrassment is.

"Oh, no need to thank me. I just thought if you're warm-"

"No. That's not what Tenko meant..."

"Huh?"

"Tenko meant... Thank you...for buying her bubble tea...It's very delicious." She's awkward, and it feels weird talking to a male so carelessly, but it doesn't feel as nauseating as it did in the classroom.

He's frozen in astonishment. "Uh- Well, I'm glad you're enjoying it." Out of habit, he scratches -or more so, rubs through Tenko's mitten - the back of his neck to fill in the silence, the mittens are soft against his skin. "Oh, and thank **you** for the mittens. They're nice and warm. I'll keep an eye out for some while we're here."

"Hmph! **You're welcome!** It's good to see you take respecting women seriously Amami-kun."

He smiled at that. She seemed more comfortable by the minute. That made him happy. "Are you hungry?"

Tenko takes a moment to think. The bubble-tea was lovely, and it was quenching her thirst but not her hunger. In fact, she was so focused on not letting Rantarou have the upper hand she hadn't realised how starved her stomach actually was. It was disturbing how obsessed she was about this boy when she wasn't in any serious danger.

She nods in reply, "Yeah, but Tenko's fine, the bubble tea you got her is enough-"

"Nonsense." Rantarou dismisses. "Come on, what kind of person would I be if I let my date go hungry?"

Tenko inhaled deeply to help calm her down. She still doesn't know what to think of this evening and isn't sure if Rantarou is being genuine or merely teasing. What was this mysterious fluster she was feeling fluttering in her chest? Tenko couldn't accept the fact that a boy had her feeling this confused after a few words. _The nerve he has to make Tenko question her morals!_ Nevertheless, Tenko trudges beside him as he pauses at one of the near food stalls to purchase some steaming food.

His words continue to repeat in her head. Though luckily, a pair of teenagers whispering gain Tenko's attention as they approach. It seems they were waiting in line yet didn't pay Tenko a single thought as they pushed past her. She couldn't help but notice their eyes hovering on Rantarou the entire time. It makes her eyebrows furrow and eyes roll as she waits for him. She takes a step back from the crowd around the food stall and waits patiently, browsing the nearby shops. However, the audible chatter that erupts the two rude teenagers from earlier startles Tenko and her attention float back to the two frantic teens. Rantarou had just turned around after gathering his food and the teens honed in on him when he took a single step to exit the line.

"Hiiii!" The silver-haired one grins, waving at Rantarou in what seemed to be a desparate need Tenko couldn't fathom. It makes Tenko cross her arms and turn away. It disgusted Tenko how many people could throw themselves at Rantarou so shamelessly. She'd witness it during _and_ outside of school. However, her ears carefully listen to hear how he responds to their needy attention. Although instead of a cocky reply to earn swoons, Tenko only detects a gasp and a tap to her shoulder before Rantarou appears beside her holding a paper bowl of steaming tempura.

"You walked off before I could ask you what you wanted. But I figured with your diet, seafood and vegetables was a good mix?"

Tenko can feel her head fall to the side in bewilderment before glancing past Rantarou towards the person desparate for her date's attention. And all she's able to register is a series of "Can you believe this!?", "Of course a man like that is taken.", "Unbelievable.", "Where are all the single hotties?", "Lucky girl.", and so forth breaking out between the two. Tenko is confused more than ever. She didn't expect Rantarou to completely dismiss them and pay more attention to _her_. After all, a typical menace would...

"Is something wrong, Chabashira-san?" He sounds more confused than her if that's possible.

"What!? N-No! Why-Why would there be?!" She sounds more panicked than she ever should. It doesn't help aid his concern. "I-" Taking a glance at the steaming food in front of her, Tenko sees it as her only escape from her pathetic attempts at persuading Rantarou that she's alright, "Tenko would love some!" She blurts out while stealing a piece of tempura for herself. The warm flavour of seafood is nice under the layer of crisp batter and seasoning.

Rantarou decides to drop it and removes Tenko's mittens from his hands in order to take a piece of tempura for himself without tarnishing Tenko's mitts, he pockets them carefully while Tenko does her best to eavesdrop on the pair still making a fuss behind them. She steals a glance at Rantarou, amazed with how he can ignore their presence when it's all she can think about. Still, Tenko favours their jealousy over her own silent suffering in regretting the entire night.

The pair of teens pass Tenko, one just brushing past her shoulder, Tenko isn't sure if it's intentional but she freezes as their words linger in the air. The one obtaining flawless, side-swept, silver-hair pauses and turns toward Tenko. Their eyes locking before Tenko realises she can't avoid the interaction.

"You better take good care of him. A boyfriend like that is rare now a'days."

Rantarou is too busy searching the streets for their next activity to notice the turmoil Tenko is sinking in right beside him. While Tenko is suspended in examining what they meant, she doesn't notice the pair disappearing into the buzzing crowd. By the time her mind realises what the two were insinuating Tenko begins to choke on the food she had forced in her mouth to avoid conversation.

"Chabashira!?" Rantarou completely disregards her hostility of men when he hears her violent coughing and instantly grabs her struggling form. She holds up a hand to stop him from doing anything but his hand remains attached to her back.

Her throat was already dry from the salt on the batter, so she couldn't object. After swallowing the remaining pieces that were already softened by her saliva and previous mindless-chewing, she takes a moment to think about what her next actions should be. His sharp breathing startles Tenko, she could sense concern in them, and if that wasn't enough to make his compassion clear, his right-hand rubs circles on her back. Showcasing the extent of his care.

"...Are you alright?"

He's not nearly as loud as he was when he almost shouted her name a few seconds ago. Tenko is mortified by the thought of how much attention they probably gained, she keeps her eyes fixated on the ground in shame. The sight of his green eyes surrounded by those luscious lashes have lured her into some sense of security once in the past and she couldn't fall for it now. However, she allows him to hold her body close to his. His concern was strangely reassuring despite that being a natural human reaction to almost facing the grim reaper. Still, the thought of their closeness makes her feel sinful. She uses her forearm to hold him at bay while she shields her embarrassed blush from him. He doesn't budge or retract his hand. His stance is solid yet his attention is tender, it shouldn't be soothing but somehow it was, similarly to the warmth of his chest through his sweater, still it makes Tenko feel despicable and her face showed it with the blush that defined her cheeks.

She's always had an active imagination. Neo-Aikido sharpened her creative skills in order for her to be more spontaneous with her movements and her way of over analysing a boy's skeevy method of thinking has aided Tenko into understanding even the smallest of ways a male could possibly steal her power. Which is why she curses the unforgivable images that flood her imagination at the feeling of his firm build.

"Chabashira-san, you need to be more careful." He tries to scold her, but his concern is too overpowering to let his stern side take over completely.

She wants to get mad at him; spit anything that could possibly save her from suffocating in the embarrassment she's emitting, yet the words grow weak in her throat. "Y-Yeah...well..."

He sighs, releasing a bit of his distress into the air, not giving her the time to continue, his concern so extreme it broke the scale. "Are you alright, at least?"

She nods and her body follows pursuit with a quiver.

"You're freezing." He concludes, "I'll be right back."

Before she can object he speeds through the crowd as politely as a rushing Rantarou can, her eyes follow him the entire distance to the coffee cart a little way up the street. All at once, the cold winter air hits her like a shot-put to the skull (that's an oddly specific simile) and she notices how much colder she feels without his body next to hers. It makes her feel even eerier. The envy that evades her after noticing the cuddling couples enjoying their night out is the cherry on top of the ice-cream sundae that is her unsettling confusion.

He returns rather suddenly and Tenko darts her eyes down so he doesn't achieve the satisfaction of earning her attention, though when she does, she notices the bowl of leftover tempura and rice he must have dropped in a panic to ensure her safety. She feels guilt surge through her, from her dwindling toes to the yarn ball atop of her knitted beanie.

"Here." He's still a little on-edge, Tenko's amazed at how much this is affecting his regular calm-even-if-murder-were-to-happen demeanour, "They were able to reheat my boba tea, and I got a new straw, so you don't need to worry about exchanging saliva...or...indirect kisses." 

She blushes louder at the mention of _"indirect kiss"._

"Just be careful, they made sure it was hot. I can get yours reheated it you want."

She shook her head. "N-No, it's fine...Tenko's fine with her boba-"

"There's no way it's still hot in his weather."

"Still, Tenko's fine. Amami-san doesn't need to worry-"

"Please, Chabashira-san. If you won't let me buy you a hot drink, let me do this for you at least." His light-hearted smile is back at last, and she's so intrigued by his swift change in attitude she notices his shoulders finally relax a little, _(have they been tensed this whole time?!)_ for some reason, it eases her mind long enough for her to revise everything that transpired. Her mind is still like the scattered papers of school work covering her dorm room desk though.

She takes the tea a little bashfully. Another thing he's gone out of his way for her tonight and the sight of the spilled food on the ground aids the revival of her impending guilt.

"...Thanks... **_again_ **...Amami-san."

"No need to thank me. But if you must, stop forcing yourself out of the conversation from here on okay?" He overpowers the urge to continue staring at her sudden timidity. "If you don't want to talk, just say so. I won't force you." He never took Tenko as the type to ever shy and scolds himself for thinking this increased her cute appeal. He hopes and prays Tenko doesn't notice the fondness appearing in his smile. This time when Rantarou's glancing around the venue, he's searching for **anything** that will keep his eyes off his date.

By the time she realises the way he put her comfort above everything else, he speaks up before she has a chance to fumble out an apology.

"Oh, Chabashira-san, I'm sorry for earlier..." His gaze is cast down when Tenko searches for his eyes. "I shouldn't have touched you without your okay. If it'd make you feel better to vent...I won't block."

He made it sound so sadistic, she didn't like it, and dismisses the thought with a shake of her head. She couldn't overthink how he worded that sentence, the guilt of wasting food was upon her and she didn't have the heart to feel disgusted after everything he's done for her. "No." She attempts to appear focused on the boba in her hands. "It's alright! Tenko appreciates Amami-san addressing what happened sincerely...and you were only concerned for my well-being so...Tenko will overlook it this time!"

She tried to think back on the moment, but all she remembers is being too busy with suppressing the depths of her imagination envisioning the sight of Rantarou's defined build exiting the school's swimming pool, or the way his smile beamed brightly when he laughed, or those photogenic facial features in photoshoots and magazines...or how he'd blushed when the class found his modelling portraits and bombarded him with questions... She forces her eyes shut when the thought tries to reconstruct itself in her imagination. She can't recall if she felt her power being drained. Clutching the warm cup in her left hand, she hands him her boba and clenches a fist that feels like ice. She acknowledges the fact that she could easily hit a degenerate harassing a woman on this very street and still have enough strength to - first, carefully give Rantarou the beverages and - pin and hold the man until authorities arrived. Plus she felt confident in her capabilities despite the pain her frozen fingers produced.

"Besides...Tenko doesn't feel any weaker. In fact..." Did Rantarou's touch aid her will-power? "Tenko still feels as though she could throw a menace down the street effortlessly!" She's confident in her ability and ecstatic at thinking maybe...just maybe this could be the start of something amazing. 

She considered the sinful thoughts that entered her subconscious as his way of distracting her while he took advantage of her power, yet when the images emerged the second time without her intention he wasn't touching her...so Tenko ruled that out...for now.

"I don't doubt that." His smile is warm even before he raises her boba beverage to his lips.

Tenko takes no notice of the purple colour as her mind fixates on his words, "...What does Amami-san mean by that?" Could he feel her power? _Did he attempt to tap into it when she was off guard!?_ Her mind is already connecting puzzle pieces that don't exist.

"After seeing what you did to Ouma-kun yesterday...I mean, I know he's small, but you threw him pretty far...and I don't think I heard your breath catch at all. You're very strong Chabashira-san."

It isn't rude. It isn't demeaning. _Is Tenko hearing...admiration?_

"Thanks to you, he beat the record for farthest long jump too." His smile is filled with genuine amusement. "That was pretty cool too."

Tenko grimaces. Sighing in defeat. "Stupid Ouma...how-dare-he- _use_ -Tenko's-discipline-against-her-own-judgement...!" She mumbles under her breath.

This pleases Rantarou. Tenko's abuse was almost nullified this year, the only outlier being Ouma when he becomes unbearable, but even then, Tenko will never hurt anyone too badly. She's getting mentally stronger now. He felt immense pride for her, maybe it was the older brother in him, always supporting others to overcome their demons, or maybe it was his class Vice Presidency. Why else would _he_ be overjoyed by her surpassing her weaknesses?

"It's good to see you're growing..."

Those words he spoke. They provoked a memory.

**~**

_"Grr...!" Tenko grumbled under her breath. She takes a deep breath._

_"Eww~!" Kokichi whined, making a scene to cover his nose and step away from Tenko, "Miu-chan's right, your breath_ **_reeeks_ ** _of pig stench." he makes a gagging noise that makes Tenko snap and jolt to her feet._

_She grips on her desk to ground herself. Calm herself._

Don't let him get under your skin! Tenko's efforts would only be wasted on that menace!

_"Eh? Tenko-chan?" Kaede approached the girl and began_ **_rubbing circles on her back._ ** _"You okay?"_

_Tenko makes another long inhale. "Yes." She answers_ calmy _before turning her attention to the pianist. "Tenko's...okay."_

_Kaede was awe, as most of the class. Kokichi = bummed, Shuuichi = relieved, Momota = gave an encouraging thumbs-up, Angie's jaw had dropped, Himiko's eyes were in disbelief, and Rantarou seemed deeply pleased._

_"Tenko will no longer play into Ouma-san's hands...To the best of her ability, that is..."_

_Kaede brought their hands together. "I suggest we do something to celebrate!"_

_Tenko blushed, clearly embarrassed. "Wh-Wh-..._ **_What!?_ ** _Was Tenko's control really_ **_that_ ** _unbelievable!?"_

_Kaede clapped her hands together, "As female class representative-slash-president, I believe no victory is too small!" she beamed, making Tenko blush darker at the cute blonde and admittance of this small victory..._

_"You just want a reason to play the piano during class," Maki claimed._

_"Whaaat? Noo!" Kaede denied, very timidly at that. "Ahem! Well, in any case,_ **_I'm glad_ ** **_to see you're growing_ ** _, Tenko-chan! This is a big step for you! And as your classmates, we should..."_

**~**

Tenko had previously accepted that with Kaede and Rantarou becoming the class leaders. They'd spend immense time together. She already accepted the behavioural shifts from him being Kaede's doing, but Tenko ignored the opposing results of their bond. How she also adopted his speaking habits. It was such a brotherly thing to say...she should have realised...those comforting words Tenko would repeat to herself to keep her strong...were originally Rantarou's.

Tenko didn't know what she was feeling, yet despite not knowing, she didn't feel uncomfortable. This is definitely what she hated about Rantarou most, how much he made her question everything she's ever known about the male population. _Ugh! Why can't you just grope me and give Tenko a reason to thrash you!?_

Interestingly, the thing she hates most about him doesn't have to do with him as a person, only how her brain interpreted his actions.

A few metres behind the date-dwellers, a snicker escaped a rather mischievous boy. "Nishishishi! I can't believe this is actually happening! The man-hater's on a date with a man and they seem to be hitting it off!" Himiko couldn't tell if Kokichi was happy, excited, annoyed or angered at this point. This boy was a mystery to her, "We gotta do something about this Himi-chan!"

"Nyah! Why? I-Isn't this a good thing?" She huffed out an annoyed sigh, "...I still don't get why we're here anyway... I filled my part of the dare, didn't I?" Himiko beckoned.

"Oh that's right, we still haven't finished our little game of truth or dare!"

"Oh-no...that's not the point I was-"

"You turn Himi~! Ask away~." Kokichi teased. Plopping his elbow atop her shoulder. Knowing she despised this, only made it that much sweeter.

"Nyaaahh! I dare you to stop being so mean to me!" She huffed, flailing her arms around to remove his body from her personal bubble.

"Pfft. Perfectly good waste of a turn if you ask me-" He shrugs, failing to mask the annoyance on his face.

"Kichi!"

"...You're _not_ kidding??" He whines through the turtle neck, his eyes going wide in disbelief. Himiko nods with her eyes closed, crossing her arms the best she can in the massive winter jumper. He sighs, it's overexaggerated and extremely obnoxious.

**"Kiiichiiiii."**

"I mean! **_OH,_ ** good one! Myyyyyy..." He stares her down, attempting to think of a nice thing to call her, "sweet, sweet Himi-chan!" he takes this opportunity to jump the girl and smother her in a hug, he's going to make her regret giving him this dare, "I guess it'll help me practice my improv skills too."

"Hey!"

"Oi, take a chill pill, that's a good thing!" 

She rolls her eyes. Trying to read him. Why does she do this to herself? Why doesn't she just up and leave? Actually, now that it's occurred to her-

**_"GASP!_ ** They're moving! We gotta go!" He grabs her hand, with no intention to pull, and when she doesn't budge (like he planned), he jerks into a falling pose as if Himiko had yanked him back to her side.

"Nyah, I'm tired." In seconds he releases her hand and jumps back on his feet, standing a few inches taller, "They're only going into a shop that has no other exit...can't we just...stay here...and wait for them?"

"Hmmm...Good call, my beloved Himi-chan!" He gives her a double pat on her head for that, she appears displeased, but the blush on her face says otherwise, "You hungry? Cuz I'm **_staaaarving!"_ **

"Huh?"

Before she can react further, "C'mon Himi!" Kokichi grabs her hand again and actually drags her this time. Himiko is at war with what to do but stressing over the situation was too much of a pain, thus, she simply shrugs and follows suit, to which Kokichi is pleased, he's so tired of people disagreeing with him and whatnot, he's starting to see Himiko's laziness as a good thing.

As Kokichi drags Himiko off somewhere to grab something to eat, Tenko was actually relishing the sight of the many stores at the street market. Rantarou had suggested visiting one upon seeing some bright coloured accessories he thought Tenko would like, in hopes to find some new mittens for her, considering she probably wouldn't want the ones she loaned to him back. At first, Tenko was doubtful a **_boy_ ** could recognise something that intrigued Tenko, yet she was pleasantly surprised to find she liked an abundance of the products in this particular store.

In fact, her squeals can't be contained upon entering the store. It's interior fills like a long hall with accessories, handbags, backpacks, jackets and more of the sort dangling from the ceiling, adorning the walls and displayed on tables throughout the store. Tenko has already disappeared from his side, searching the aisles in awe. In the meantime, Rantarou thanks the clerk for allowing him in with beverages and follows Tenko down the aisle of extensive milky pink to near the end where a clothing section lived.

"Shirogane-chan would adore this!"

Rantarou doesn't know nor really care if Tenko intentionally makes her thoughts audible. But, he took it as a good invitation to talk. "Why don't you bring her here one day?" He asks before taking a sip of the papaya milk tea and leaning against something sturdy. Tenko is browsing through the clothes and accessories excitedly, yet his words make her pause in her movements and take a moment to connect their eyes.

"...Amami-san wouldn't mind if Tenko brought others here?" Her question sounds heavy but her expression is almost weightless.

"Mind? Why would I mind?" He takes another sip, the milk tea was cooling down fast. Which _he_ didn't mind, but part of him still worried about Tenko... _oh, right, gloves._ He remembered, subtly glancing around for a display of winter mittens.

"Tenko just thought...well," He looks over to her again, she seemed nervous, not looking his way and all, "isn't it improper to bring someone else to a..." She swallows the uncertainty and decides to just say the only word that comes to mind, "previous date venue?"

Rantarou shakes his head at the senseless speculation, "Of course not. I don't mind. Besides I'm not old-fashioned like that."

"Oh, well, then maybe Tenko could..." Their eyes meet through the silence. "Nevermind!" She shrugs it off before returning to the various hair accessories basket. Rantarou continues to look around. A question presses at Tenko's lips to escape, she steals glances his way and can't tell if he noticed or is just ignoring her to avoid conflict. "Amami-san..." She begins by seizing his attention before facing down towards a pink beret she grabs out of the sea of accessories.

"Yes?" She can't see it, but he raises a brow as he takes another sip of his beverage.

"Tenko was wondering...can I ask you a question?" She peeks through her dangling bangs to catch his expression this time.

"I'm an open book." He smiles, "What would you like to know? Depending on how personal it is...I may answer it." The wink he gives her is strictly playful. Somehow he's able to make that clear to her. She ignores it, the anticipation of her question bursting, its been gnawing at her subconscious for months now.

"Tenko has noticed...you're very popular." She attempts to word it gently, for reasons unfathomable, "Tonight alone...Tenko has noticed even strangers have wanted your attention..." Thus far she sounded feeble and timid, it was beyond Tenko to sound and feel that way in a man's presence, so she turns towards him and asks clearly, "Why don't you give it to them?" The realisation strikes her too late. She remembers how much Rantarou dislikes being associated with the terms "Womanizer", "Playboy", "Player", and basically anything else referencing a similar meaning. While she knows if a menace were to try anything she'd be ready to even the score, and yet, her lips wouldn't let her go any harsher with her phrasing. "And it's not just tonight...typically a menace...would..." Her words falter. _Why am I hesitating!?_

His brows furrow slightly and he pulls himself off the wall to approach her. She doesn't flinch or clench her fists. A smile pulls at his lips and Tenko isn't sure how to feel when he stands centimetres away from her. "Well, last I checked, it's rude to pay more attention to someone who isn't your date." Is his reply, that boots Tenko's following question, but he continues when she opens her mouth to refute. " _Also_...Did it ever occur to you that I may be different from the 'typical menace'?" That damn smile Tenko once couldn't read was clearly reciting an over-confident smirk to her now. He doesn't mean for it to be cheeky, and his eyes soften so she knows he's not pulling a Kokichi.

Tenko didn't like this. Mainly because she doesn't have an argument. Among the males she knows personally, he's definitely amongst the unconventional spectrum, and that wasn't supporting her quarrel.

"By the way," He proceeds and she doesn't know what to do in retaliation. He picks up a sky-blue beret with one hand and steals her beanie with his opposing little finger, still clutching his warm milk tea. Now Tenko knows how Himiko feels when Kokichi steals her hat. "You make a cute french girl. And I know you think so too. So you should get it." He announces once putting the beret atop of her hair, "It fits you perfectly too." he next adjusts the mirror taped to the metal basket to face Tenko. She faces it when the design catches her eye. He chose a pastel blue beret with a matching bow decorating the otherwise bare material. "It matches your scarf. Don't you think so?"

She locks onto his happy eyes, then her own. Before taking it off after getting a sufficient survey of how it looks on her. The material is nice, and the bow is eye-catching. She feels her fingers fiddle with the centrepiece. It's a plush bow with soft stuffing, and behind it is scratchy material that screams when you rub it against itself, it outlines the central bow in a larger size and is silver yet see-through, but the holo sprinkles throughout it helps it simmer in the light. Lastly, the opaque silver ribbon that outlines the semi-transparent silver is a nice finishing touch. The remainder of the beret is plain beside that. Simple and cute. 

"N-No. It's cute...it wouldn't fit Tenko at all."

She places it back with the other accessories and rushes off before he has a chance to protest. Still, he can hear the hurt behind her words. He already decided it so there was no stopping him now. He's suddenly grateful his jacket is humungous enough so she won't notice if he's carrying anything on him. The store is crowded with curious customers so Tenko doesn't notice when he checks out an item with the clerk before approaching her outside.

"What took you so long?"

"I was asking for the nearest rubbish bin so I can dispose of my cup. I'm a huge environmentalist, you know?" He jokes, and it's nice to share some playful banter for once.

Tenko instantly notices the bin a few stores down the street. She points to it, "There's a bin right-"

"Perfect!"

When he takes off she follows so she doesn't lose him in the expanding crowd. "Amami-san, slow down, there are more people-" She pauses after realising she's lost him. Puffing up her cheeks, she lets out an annoyed sigh. "Idiot." She mumbles, "Typical, unthoughtful, impulsive menace-"

"You were saying?"

His voice chimes behind her and makes her jump in surprise. She pivots around and enters a subtle fighting stance, quickly relaxing as to not concern the bystanders.

His smile is somehow cheeky yet innocent, she desperately wants to slap it off his face, but abstains, "Oh, Amami-san, I wasn't expecting that. Well done!" She freezes, did she just compliment him? No, it was solely playful banter to avoid any awkwardness from her incorrect insults... _Yeah!_

Whilst attempting to recover, an anonymous elbow rises from the crowd and shoves her forward, she trips over her own two feet and plummets forward. Though luckily, Rantarou was only a few inches away, he's startled when she falls into him, he expected her to catch herself as she normally does, but nevertheless grabs ahold of her arms to keep her from collapsing farther. Something strikes Tenko as familiar when she hears "Ishishi!" fade into the crowd, but when her entire vision is obstructed by a torso and she's engulfed by warm arms, she struggles to regain her composure whilst her hands remain fiddling with the material in her face.

"You okay?"

Fingers rub her bicep, it makes her shiver under the sensation. When Tenko looks up, she finds Rantarou's face centimetres from her own, his eyes held concern. They meet confusion setting in her own when her hands lay against the surface she had face-planted in the fall. Her eyes draw a line from Rantarou's face to her hands. His chest. Of course, it had to be that ripped surface she's been avoiding to think about all night. If she ever gets her hands on that menace that bumped her she'll-

"Chabashira-san?"

"Y-Yeah! Tenko is just--Tenko!"

She doesn't even try to make sense when she stretches her arms completely straight, breaking free from his grasp, and unfortunately that reassuring warmth. It shouldn't be so tempting, but the warmth emitting another human being was different from layers of clothing, it provided comfort clothes couldn't. She curses crowds when she searches for any sight of the person who might have pushed her.

"Okaaay." He says it slowly. Something tells Tenko he's curious about what she's looking for.

"Sorry- Tenko just...she thought she heard..." She shakes it off, "nevermind-"

"CAR!"

The word echoes store to store as people shuffle out of the way into whatever crevasse they can between storefronts. Some people grab bins and some shout confusion at the driver. Since normally on nights when the street is filled with stores it's blocked off for vehicles. How did this car even get here? Though luckily it managed to squeeze by since it was rather small, similar to one of a clown's.

As people push and shove and try to make room for the vehicle in a one-way street overflowing with pedestrians Tenko finds herself crammed rather uncomfortably between a building wall and a few strangers. She is not happy in the slightest by this.

"Great." She suppresses through gritted teeth.

"Sorry." Rantarou tries to remedy the situation and places his hands on either side of her in an attempt to keep a distance between Tenko and the strangers.

"Yo, buddy, would you mind getting a tad closer to your girlfriend? My daughter's being crushed here!" In hindsight maybe it wasn't the best idea. The thought of pressing bodies against Tenko Chabashira was a death wish.

Tenko's only _just_ able to understand the comment past the beeping of the car and the chatter from the crowd.

"I-I'm sorry- I can't-" Rantarou tries to explain but when Tenko gets a glance of the fearful little girl wincing in pain after having her foot stepped on, Tenko doesn't care about anything but the little one's safety.

"We're so sorry sir!" Tenko blurts out. "Amami hug me!"

"E-Eh?" He's understandably startled, and his arms unintentionally stiffen at that as he searches her eyes for confirmation.

Tenko rolls her eyes but reminds herself he means well, before wrapping her arms around his torso and applying incredible force to bring him close to her, Rantarou's elbows immediately give in. He takes great care in ensuring he doesn't hurt her and still applies some pressure to the wall behind her to guarantee her comfort as people push against his back. Tenko doesn't mean too, though due to the height difference, she gets a face-full of his warm chest that produces heat to her face in more ways than one. Not to mention, it's the first time she notices his cologne, or deodorant, or soap? She isn't sure, but he smells fresh and minty. For a moment, Tenko doesn't hate this as much as she thought she would, maybe it was because she knew a young girl would be comfortable now or maybe... She didn't want to finish that thought.

"Are you alright, Chabashira-san?" He whispers, attempting to make eye contact but she avoids it. Burying her face further into his pecs. He blushes at the feeling of her face nuzzling into him.

"Mmhmm." She nods along with it. She can feel he's still holding back.

"Chabashira-san, you don't have to cling to me if you're not comfortable-"

"Amami, a young girl is in danger, we must bear the discomfort for her well-being. So hug Tenko tighter!" The embarrassment that washed over her was foreign, it wasn't suited to her demeanour, and yet her lip was quivering in a humiliation she normally would achieve through a female's negative judgement. 

"...Are you sure?" His voice is soft and tender, it makes the moment far more intimate than it needs to be.

"Of course Tenko's sure!" Despite her unconfidence, she hugs him tighter and he releases his resistance. She couldn't believe her own actions. _A young girl is in danger, a young girl is in danger..._ She reminded herself. _The youth hold the next generation of pureness and Tenko must bear this burden!_

"...Did you want me to lean away?"

"Just shut up and hug me." His concern for her comfort was unbelievable. Seriously, Tenko couldn't believe it, it had to be an act. She desperately wanted it all to be an elaborate scheme to steal her power.

The crowd begins to disperse, although, considering the number of citizens in the area, it slowly trickled person by person. Rantarou shuffles back slightly when the mass of bodies becomes slightly more spacious. He lifts his arms and stretches them, pushing himself off the wall and away from Tenko. When his warmth detaches from her body, the icy wind clutches to her limbs, and her teeth let out a chatter.

"Are you cold?" He asks, it's unexpected but welcomed, "Do you want your mittens back?" instead of pulling away further he reaches into his jacket. However, he halts when he feels hands press against his chest, Tenko pushes him away, firm but not harsh, thrusting her backside against the wall, in the process.

That firm collision from Tenko's body to the wall of one of the store walls emits enough force that disrupts a pile of peaceful snow atop the store's shade curtains.

"No. Tenko is fine!" Her head is facing down, she doesn't know why but she refuses to look him in the eyes. As a result of this, she doesn't notice his wide eyes and the snow plummeting towards her. "She just needs a-"

"TENKO WATCH OUT!" He accidentally lets her first name slip past his lips.

His panicked voice heightens her concern but before she can ask _"What!?"_ , strong hands grasp her shoulders and push her under the shade-cloth, out of the snow's glacial clutches. Tenko's limbs tense at suddenly being clasped, but they loosen quickly at the sight of a pile of snow washing over Rantarou. Her jaw slackens in realisation. He darts back as to avoid anymore cascading snowflakes, but it's too late. He shakes his coat and tries to relieve himself of the cold but it's futile, the snow has already seeped under his jacket.

"Sorry about that- Are you okay?" _He_ asks. Shaking his jacket and suppressing a shiver.

"Yes! Yes! Don't worry about Tenko! We gotta get you warm!"

She isn't thinking when she takes his hand and drags him into the nearest restaurant. Tenko didn't pay any mind to the luminescent sign as all she was seeking was a bathroom, her imagination was running rampant. He's lucky she didn't notice the blush taking place on his face. It was warmer indoors but it wasn't enough. Still, she hurries him in, shuts the door to stop the cold air from feeding off their body heat any further, and helps him remove his jacket. Snow falls from it and Rantarou shivers, slightly surprised by her rushed actions to strip him of his clothing, quickly ignoring the childish thought, as she's merely showing her concern for his health. Somehow, it helps warm him from the inside out.

"Thanks, Chabashira-"

"Don't thank Tenko yet!" She states firmly, part of him swearing he heard concern solidifying her words but he promptly buries the pleasant thought, not wanting to crave more in the future. "C'mon! This way!" She shakes his jumper as she follows the bathroom signs. Dragging him out of his thoughts.

She feels guilt wash over her again, there wasn't any clear reason why. She just _felt_ that this was her doing. Thus, her burden to bear. Her responsibility. Usually, her brain would conduct various motives behind a menace's intentions, though currently, her brain was scrambling in worry.

_What if he catches a cold because of this? Will Tenko have to take care of him!? Doesn't she have that responsibility?_

_Tenko can't just...I can't just let him suffer! Tenko dragged him into this...technically... Stupid Ouma for making this happen!_

_GASP! What will the class think when Amami shows up ill?-_

_They'll ask questions...! Oh, no...how will Tenko explain that Rantarou got sick on_ **_their_ ** _DATE NIGHT!?_

"Chabashira-san, you can stop worrying about me. I have a pretty high immune system. Not to mention, being exposed to different climates growing up has made me very resilient to the cold."

When she approaches the universal male and female symbols of the bathroom she pushes the door open, along with her minor anxieties. Not listening to Rantarou's protests. The relief of finding a unisex toilet and not having to make the choice of entering the "strictly male" or "strictly female" bathrooms completely envelops her, extinguishing any piece of his words from her subconscious.

"Here! Hurry!"

It's not any warmer than the rest of the restaurant, but once Tenko feels the inside of his jacket the snow had already made its mark and she began attempting to dry it with the hand-dryer by the door.

"How do you feel, Amami-san?"

"As I said, nothing the Super High School Level Adventurer can't handle." He does his best to remove any access snow from under his sweater but figures taking it off would be the best solution to remove as much as possible. But then he wonders what kind of warning he should give Tenko. Sure the chill he felt wasn't detrimental, but it wasn't exactly nice either. Due to his preference of warmer climates, this wasn't a state he wanted to remain in for much longer, now that he was confined from the frosty wind and stranger's perceptions. He takes a deep breath and musters up all his guts.

"Chabashira-san..."

"Yea-"

"I'm going to take off my shirt, okay?"

"Oka-"

The sentence only registers with her after her eyes dart to the mirror and catch a glimpse of the sunkissed skin hiding underneath the blue material. He rips his sweater off and a shiver escapes him. Not due to his weak resilience, simply a natural bodily reaction to the drastic temperature change. Luckily snow does fall to the floor. He checks in the mirror if he's missed anything to which he notices Tenko tightly sealing her eyes shut.

"Chabashira-san?" He says it softly. It's unnerving how sensual it sounds coming from directly behind her. Not to mention the lack of clothing on his torso, the sight reappears in her imagination. She curses her strikingly accurate depiction.

She's so conflicted she doesn't have words ready to yell at him. She wants to scream because that's the way she's always exuded stress and negative emotions, flushing them out with heavy wailings and words of affirmation. However, after giving it some rational thought, she couldn't leave him wearing snow drenched clothing in _this_ weather. She wasn't a monster.

"Sorry. Wearing snow-damp clothing isn't exactly nice...How you doing?" He goes to give her a reassuring pat on the shoulder but when her voice pierces his ears he freezes.

"Fine! Just fine! But if you lay a _finger_ on Tenko, she will give you a beating so great you won't wake up until summer!"

And with that, he retracts his hand immidently. "Gotcha."

She's still keeping her eyes closed as she attempts to continue drying his jumper under the hand-dryer. It's not very effective, but it's better than nothing. Rantarou has resulted in creating friction between his hands and blowing on them to gain any control of his body temperature...His jumper was still damp so she reluctantly removes her coat. 

Rantarou's eyes go wide at the sight, but before he can say anything, 

"Here! Put this on!" Tenko thrusts out her jacket in a tight fist.

"What about you?"

"It's only temporary! Your jacket...will be dry enough soon."

He gladly takes it, highly doubting it'll fit. It doesn't but he throws it over himself as much as possible.

"Are you...decent yet?"

"Uh, it's covering most of me. Does that count?"

She opens her eyes and looks over her shoulder. His ripped 6-pack causes her to blush profusely. She immediately brings her gaze to her hands and distracts herself with the task of drying his jacket, as best she can. She should have asked which side it was covering.

Her brain wants her to shout nonsense, storm out, never see him again. Yet she feels partly responsible. She can't allow tonight to hold any consequences that would bleed into the following school day. Thoughts began to spiral out of control, she uses the material of his jacket to ground herself. Rubbing it between her fingers, focusing on her breathing. She couldn't lose control. Not now... 

Rantarou studies Tenko's form in the mirror. Her radiating blush almost hid the turmoil in her brows.

"Chabashira...Are you okay? I didn't mean any harm."

She lets out a shaky sigh and looks for his sweater. She fetches it off the toilet seat and airs it out as well. "Here. That'll be warmer." She mumbles, throwing the jacket over her head.

She hears him catch it. The shuffling of clothes fills the silence. She can feel his eyes boring into her back. "You didn't answer my question."

Tenko lets her shoulders drop, along with the pressure that had built up, "...Tenko will be. Can Amami just...promise Tenko...to never mention this? ...to anyone? ... _ever?"_

He smirks, "What? Us rushing to find the nearest unisex bathroom, for me to strip shirtless with you warming yourself up?" A chuckle slips past his lips, he clears his throat, "Consider it, forgotten." the smirk remains but this time Tenko acknowledges it with grace. His features wore it well and she knew he was simply fooling. Iruma would have liked that interpretation, too bad she'll never know.

"Watch that tongue, menace. Tenko has only recently accepted Miu-chan's sense of humour." She jokes. Genuinely _jokes._ "Here." She gives his sweater one last wavering shake before being satisfied with its warmth and handing it to Rantarou behind her back. "Get dressed. Tenko will wait outside."

"Roger that." He replied, Tenko's figure already disappearing beyond the bathroom door.

Her hips sway along with her movements before being hidden behind the door as it comes to a close. Rantarou found himself wearing a long-lasting smile on his face. 

Tenko, on the other hand, was buzzing in hysteria, unsure if what she's feeling is real. Tenko's immediate thought was to test her strength but not here in a crowded restaurant. Nor outdoors where she risks ruining an innocent girl's lovely evening of shopping. Tenko would feel immense guilt propping that on her shoulders. But how else? How could she risk befriending Rantarou with her strength on the line? Why was there even a temptation to befriend him in the first place?

Lost in thought, Tenko can only be sure of one thing. She's going to make Kokichi pay for putting her in this predicament.

The sound of metal releasing from pressure resounds and brings Tenko to centre herself. She pulls herself off the door and _instinctively_ neatens her hair and shorts. Yes, it was merely _instinctive._ Nothing more, nothing less.

Rantarou appears as the door falls away, "Oh, Chabashira-san..." looking more refreshed and tidy, it had to be the heat radiating his skin, Tenko reasoned. "I thought you'd be sitting down somewhere. Sorry, I took so long."

To which she responded, a little delayed, with a harsh shake of her head. "No need to worry."

"Good. Hadn't realised a little snow got to my pants." He laughs it off. "But hey, did you want to get out of here?"

The question is sudden, and from avoiding his eyes Tenko didn't get a chance to read the intent behind them. "E-Eh!? G-Get out of here!? Where!?" She's jumpy and Rantaro's thrown into concern, with the aim of easing her troubled mind he elaborates.

"There's too many people here, come on, let me treat you to a crepe. For all your bravery. And as thanks...for not beating me to a pulp." His warm smile is back, somehow, it warms Tenko more then the heat his clothes emitted. She didn't dare pay any mind to that factor.

"Hmph!" She exudes triumphantly, "Normally Tenko would decline such an offer from a menace...However! Since this is out of thanks from a person wanting to derail the menace path...Tenko will allow it!" 

"Um," He hesitates, almost thinking hard about this response, "...I'm honoured?" but it comes out in a very uncertain tone.

"As you should!" Tenko nods dramatically, her character not wearing off for any event, "Let's go Amami!" with the immense energy of a 10-year-old, Tenko springs into action and leads Rantarou out of the busy restaurant. Or really, stomps out with excitement as Rantarou easily follows behind in the path her extravagant movements produced as people disperse to avoid the eccentric girl.

She scans the area for the nearest and most delicious-looking crepe stand and promptly begins her sprint towards it. Though, instead of leaping into the jog Tenko anticipates, firm hands grip her biceps and halt her where she stands, "Woah, Chabashira-san, hold on." she recognises Rantarou's voice, and freezes on contact. Quickly realising it was his hands that restrained her. Part of her felt a bit of unease, but most of her was overcome by curiosity and confusion. "Hey, little fella. What's wrong?" 

His voice sounded smooth, soft, and comforting. It calms her uneasy mind for a brief moment and helps her retract the impending Neo-Aikido move she was prepared to deliver. When she looks down she finds a small, tearful boy, seemingly scared, and potentially lost. With that head of bright orange hair, Tenko is surprised they're the first to acknowledge him.

Tenko quickly kneels beside Rantarou, clearly perplexed. "Amami...?" She tugs at his jumper, but he politely waves her off, silently asking for her trust. Strangely, she accepts.

The child continues to express tears. Such innocent sad eyes, petite miniature hands. This young boy wasn't a menace in the slightest. Not a menacing bone in his fragile little body, from what Tenko could sense.

"Hey, hey, it's okay, we're going to help you," Rantarou speaks up, reassuring and solid. Like a rescue helicopter coming to the rescue.

_But Rantarou's a man! And-And, therefore, a menace! In his prime time of perverted intentions and mischievous schemes no less! S-Surely...this has to be part of his deceiving plan..._ Strangely enough, Tenko found herself gulping away the hope he was being himself.

"Now tell us what's got Niagara falls running down your face, bud." Opening his jacket and reaching into one of his many pockets, Rantarou uses a tissue to wipe the boy's face dry.

"Th-Th-Th-Thank y-you...mister." The boy stutters in an attempt to quill his cries, before taking the tissue and blowing his nose. "I-I-I-"

"Take a deep breath, we're in no rush." Rantarou chimes in. "We'll do it together. Deep breath in." He glances at Tenko before inhaling, she hastily follows suit, puffing up her cheeks and making Rantarou laugh out his breath. She cocks an eyebrow, "Real cute, Chabashira," slips out before he inhales again. By the time the boy catches up Tenko's face resembles a red-faced squirrel preparing for winter. "And out." Rantarou manages to get out before chuckling through his exhale.

The boy joins in with his own laughter, hiccuping rarely now. "I-I dropped my ice-cream...a-and now...I-I can't find sis... and...a-and..." the tears were welling up again. 

"Hey, don't worry buddy, my friend and I will help you find your sister. My name's Rantarou, and this is my friend..." He trails off to let Tenko chime in.

"Tenko! Chabashira Tenko!" She nods to the young boy.

"And your name is?" Amami leads again.

"Shiro." The boy replies. "Megumi...Shiro."

"Well Shiro-kun, where did you see your sister last?"

Shiro quickly found trust in Rantarou. Tenko was in awe. He didn't want to let go of his hand if he could help it. And the way he hid behind Rantarou like they were family was somehow heart-squeezing. They looked nothing alike. They were strangers in reality. Yet, Rantaoru emitted this caring, loving energy, Tenko wouldn't be surprised if people assumed they were close step-siblings. This genuine display of kindness from Rantarou brought a warm tenseness to Tenko's chest she couldn't ignore. Due to the constant rejection she endured in her childhood, she can respect this side to him. After all, it's only human to long for what one was deprived of as a child. 

Their hunt for Shiro's sister leads to a string of pointing, desperate walking, and genuine attempts of Tenko and Rantarou trying to keep the boy from crying any further. From tickling to store browsing and food diversions, Tenko was seeing a whole new side to Rantarou, one she liked, not realising the lack of anxious feelings in her stomach whenever he laid a hand on her shoulder to calm her down or help her refocus. He was beginning to feel almost dependable. The genuineness in his heart and the money he spent to keep this stranger happy was enough to convince her, there's more to him than she once thought.

Rantarou could tell she was lost in thought, so after swallowing his food he leans towards her and asks, "Do you like it?"

His voice easily gets her attention. She's brought back to reality. Settled in a small crepe restaurant. Resting their feet and keeping little Shiro from having another panic attack.

The crepe Rantarou ordered for her is warm in her hands. She stares at the bright colours of the kiwi fruit, blueberries, honeydew and lime sorbet before taking a hearty bite. The cool fruit is a nice contrast to the hot fudge that is welcomed by her tongue the moment it enters her mouth. Completely forgetting to lick off any residue that lands around her lips. She hums happily at the mingling of sweet and sour flavours.

Rantarou suppresses a chuckle out of politeness, "You seem happy." His smile is flawless, it makes Tenko envious, "Some chocolate fudge is trying to escape the demise of its brethren by the way." He teases.

Her love of delicious foods makes her smile through whatever disgust Tenko believes she _should_ be feeling. So much so that she finds herself amused by his comment, "Too bad it's futile, young fudge-lings." Tenko struggles to get out whilst licking the mess around her lips. 

He can't hold back the chuckle this time, it's a funny sight to see, not only is Tenko a very eccentric character, but her secure and confident nature makes her a breath of fresh air, and very amusing, "Thanks for keeping little Shiro distracted while I ordered these."

She shakes her head in an instant. "Mm-mmm! No problem! Thank you for getting us such sweet goodies!" When she bites into the creamy sorbet, the chilly flavour makes her shiver. The thought of getting ice-cream on a night as brisk as this was absurd, but under the number of layers she wore, it felt somewhat pleasant. "Tenko never thought fried ice-cream would taste so...delicious!"

Thinking back on the stores the three had past prior, from clothes to hats to bags to winter apparel - this street had everything, including free heating. Tenko realised they could be here for hours just trying on different outfits and tasting various food franchises. Tenko realised the abundance of fun things they could be doing with their evening, and yet, Rantarou would rather ensure young Shiro finds his family...

A question creeps back into her subconscious. "Amami..." And at that moment he pulls out a tissue from his jacket and holds it out for her, "Thank you." she mumbles before wiping her face dry, "But you do know you don't need to pay for Tenko's share, right? You only...agreed to go out with Tenko for Yumeno-san's sake...so you don't have to count this as an actual date." She regrets saying it now. For some reason, it left a bad taste in her mouth. She takes another bite of her crepe to forget about it.

He shakes his head, for a moment disappointment tarnished his natural grin, but it's back up in seconds, reassuring and compassionate, "Don't worry about it, my father gave me some extra Yen when he noticed I was getting ready for tonight...and if I can buy something that makes you smile like that again, well, I'd be happy to."

She doesn't know how to react. He wasn't trying to buy her over and if she doesn't let her guard down there's no possibility he could drain her power through this. As long as he wasn't getting off her smile, Tenko didn't see much harm behind it. After getting to know his character, Tenko didn't mind giving him a chance. At least in comparison to other males in her class.

"Th-Thank you...Amami."

"Your welcome."

His smile was getting to her again, only in a way she didn't hate, which confused her.

"How about you? Are you enjoying it, Shiro?" Rantarou asks the young boy, quickly averting his attention from the brunette. Said brunette quickly grew embarrassed as she momentarily forgot the child was present.

He nods enthusiastically, his face covered in caramel sauce.

Rantarou laughs. "Hang on little guy, I'll grab you some tissues." Gracefully leaving the booth, Tenko finds her eyes linger on him. She didn't think much of it, simply admiring his sense of style. For a male...he dressed well.

"...Thank you..." Shiro's voice sounded sheepish.

It startles Tenko, "E-Eh!? F-For what, young Shiro?" she shoves the crepe in her mouth to quill her nervous stuttering. 

"For helping me...Both of you! I'm so used to my sister's boyfriends getting annoyed when I'm around...but you're a really cool couple!"

This time Tenko takes a moment to breathe, chew her food, shallow and then respond. "EEEEHH!? Wh-What gives Sh-Shiro-kun the idea that-"

" **C'mon** , I'm 10, Tenko. My sister makes googly eyes at boys **_ALL_ ** the time. You've got the same stupid look on your face when you gawk at Tarou-kun!"

"Gaw-Gawk!? Tenko doesn't gawk! She's merely observing!"

"Same thing." He shrugs.

"N-No- It's not-" In the heat of their bickering, Tenko hadn't noticed Rantarou approaching. Her outlandish movements and speaking mannerisms were - admittedly - fun to witness from afar, but as Rantarou drew closer, Tenko's burning red face made him curious.

"Chabashira-san? Is everything alright?" He ditches the tissues on the table and makes way to her side, "You're really burning up," when his hand ascends to her face, she jolts to her feet.

"R-Really!?" Her hands dart to hide her face. At the contact, it was warm. "T-Tenko didn't realise...hehhehh..." 

"Here. Let me." His voice is low, husky, calming. _The kind of sexy tone that would make anyone's heart race in anticipation! It's animal instinct...that's all..._ At least that's what Tenko told herself as she grew increasingly nervous.

She remained still as his hands hovered over her skin. Growing shyer at the thought of how close he was.

"May I?" He asks bashfully, centimetres away.

It snaps her out of her thoughts. She shakes her head, it's far too forceful and energetic for the moment. "T-T-Tenko doesn't know what you're talking about! She feels fine!"

"Chabashira. I have years of experience. Let me help you. Please?"

"T-Tenko doesn't need your help! ...B-But...since you asked so nicely...and if it will get that stupid worried look off your face!" She unfolds her arms and forces them to stay at her sides. "Fine!"

He smiles, "Thank you." and places a few fingers to her forehead.

She shivers. He then moves then down her nose, then across to her cheek. Tenko remained still, with her eyes shut tightly. 

"Pahahahah!"

Laughter makes her open her eyes. Shiro tries to hold it in, covering his mouth and hiding behind his winter coat. 

"Wh-What!?" Tenko beckons. 

Rantarou merely observes the two cluelessly.

"See! I told you! Tenko loves Tar-"

**_"Shiro!?"_ **

Before Shiro could further embarrass Tenko, a surprised female voice makes everyone's head turn.

**_"SIS!"_ **

Suddenly Shiro is scrambling to his feet and is in the arms of a girl with similar orange hair. 

"I was so worried about you!" She seems overjoyed to have found him. It makes Tenko smile at the sight of such sibling affection. "Don't you ever let go of my hand again! You hear?"

He nods profusely. Shedding tears. It makes Tenko grow weak to her own urge to cry. Rantarou notices her display, a hand over her heart and a sympathetic smile, and can't help but smile at her compassion.

"How'd you find us?" Shiro asks as she pulls away to get a good look at him, tugging at his arms and maneuvering him from side to side, seemingly to ensure he wasn't hurt in any way.

"I asked every shop owner I could, it was almost like a treasure hunt! Or a quest in a video game! Heehee!" Her eyes sparkled at her brother, she was distracting him from distressing thoughts, "Eventually, I found a pattern and wound up here!"

Tenko glanced at Rantarou, staring at him in bewilderment. "Is that why you insisted we stop at every shop we passed?" She whispered.

He nods. "I figured it'd distract Shiro, give his sister a chance to find us, and get more helping hands. I wanted to give his sister the best chance I could."

Tenko is speechless for a moment. "...That's...really...wow."

He smiles at her astonished face. Thoughtfully examining every detail on her cute face, this was a rare sight to see after all. Plus he enjoyed staring at her pretty appearance.

"Good job, Tarou-kun." She lets out. Giving his shoulder a playful punch. Not being able to contain her praise. 

He chuckles at her. "It was nothing really."

"Nothing?" Tenko parrots, sounding shocked, "Look at what YOU did!" she flails her hands towards the heart-warming display in front of them, "You reunited a family."

"Psh, oh stop it," Rantarou quips playfully, mirroring her display of friendly touching by gently shoving her shoulder. 

She didn't object. It was nice. She finally had a chance to relax. But before they could continue,

"Oh?" A voice cuts in, "Hello there, handsome," and steals the couple's attention.

Suddenly Shiro's sister is right in front of her. Her body language exhibiting her intense interest in Rantarou as her body was turned to him alone, she paid no mind to Tenko's existence. It's extremely insulting. Shiro doesn't look pleased either. But not nearly as much as Tenko.

"I'm Aiko."

Rantarou is a little taken aback. "Uhh-"

"I'm happy to keep calling you handsome if you don't give me a name." She threw her hands behind her hips and pushed up her chest.

"Amami Rantarou..." His eyes turn to the safety of Tenko's modest appearance, "And this is-"

Tenko perked up as she prepared to introduce herself.

"Oooh, Amami huh? Sexy!"

And Tenko immediately drains of excitement as the girl thirsts over Rantarou. She was growing tired of this. Tenko desperately wished this wasn't happening. She felt disgusted by the lengths this girl was going to get his attention. Ignoring it, she approaches Shiro and sits cross-legged beside him. "Is she always like this?" She asks. Her chin in her hand, making her words slur in a lazy fashion.

Shiro nods before sighing, "Yeah, I should have seen this coming. My sister is a little boy-crazy."

When Tenko returns her attention to the orange-head, she notices Rantarou's pleading eyes calling for _her_ attention, almost as if they were saying, 'Don't leave me!'. This surprised Tenko.

"Thanks for looking after my little bro..." The girl laced her fingers together and stuck out her curves shamelessly. Tenko does Shiro a favour and covers his eyes, "you know...if there's _anything_ I can do to repay you-"

"Huh? Tenko? What's-" Shiro is very confused.

"You shouldn't have to witness this disgraceful display."

Tenko internally accepted that Rantarou was going home with this beautiful orange wildflower. _Why wouldn't he?_ She had beauty, she had a family that loved her, she was girly, charming, and most importantly, had powerful sex appeal, that she knew how to use...

_Ugh._

_Why are people so gross?!_

_Why does Tenko even care about who Rantarou gives his attention to?_

_This is so stupid!_

_I hate Ouma for putting me in this mess!!_

"And...I **_do_ ** mean **_anything_ **..."

Tenko couldn't hold in her disgust any longer. That made her burst. Her face visibly expressed how uncomfortable she was. Rantarou had been avoiding Aiko's gaze for a while now, stealing glances at Tenko in hopes she'd return and save him from this awkward confrontation. And upon witnessing the supernatural morphing of her face he bursts out in laughter. 

It takes both girls by surprise.

"Wh-What? ...What's so funny?" Orangehead asks. Glancing over her shoulder at Tenko, utterly lost.

Tenko merely stares at Rantarou in anticipation. Her previous insecure thoughts completely dissolving.

"Haaahh...Sorry, my **date** makes the most amusing faces, the cutest ones too." That lingering look of love on his face makes Tenko freeze on the spot, "Excuse me, ahem, there's no need to thank me Aiko-chan, knowing Shiro has a safe way home is thanks enough. Besides, I'm not interested, I already have someone I've got my eye on." 

Tenko gulps when they lock eyes. _That was...too real._ Her heart's racing. The pounding in her ears growing louder by the second. _Calm down Tenko! He just doesn't want this..._ **_beautiful girl_ ** _clinging on his arm...right? But why??? Tenko doesn't understand at all!_

"Ahem," Tenko rises from the floor, gaining Aiko's attention, "Uh," she diverts her attention to the purest thing in the room, "you be good, young Shiro. Tenko hopes to see you at her dojo sometime! We must preserve your pure heart for as long as possible!" she rubs the hair on his head, he gives her a hug so tight, Tenko's in awe for a good minute, relishing the moment.

"Thank you Tenko! I'll miss you!"

She's breathless, everything else fades into nothingness. She neals to return the hug, "...Tenko will miss you more." and she meant it. Shiro was something else, a young gentleman, overflowing with potential. After releasing him she reaches into her pocket and hands him a mock business card, "Tenko runs a Neo-Aikido club after school, Shiro should come one day, Tenko's door is always open for you." the card was completely hand written, with a chibi doodle of herself in the corner smiling in her Aikido Gi. 

His eyes sparkled as he read the school's address, classroom number, and Tenko's personal contact, "You mean it!?"

She nods profusely, "Of course! Neo-aikido artists don't lie after all!"

He hugs her again, so tightly it almost knocks Tenko off balance. "Thank you, Tenko."

"Tenko needs no thanks." She hugs him just as tight, "This was merely destiny at work." Pulling away she feigns a stern expression, "Now, don't you go running off! Not until Tenko teaches you how to properly take care of yourself! ...Alright?"

He nods quickly, and salutes her, "Y-Y-Yes, Tenko-sensei!"

She giggles at his untainted cuteness. "Good Shiro." She pats his hands before returning to her feet. When she connects her gaze with Rantarou, he's staring at her with such a warm and caring expression it almost seems real, she blinks frantically before looking at her feet, "A-A-Anyway! C-C'mon R-R-Rantarou Darling!" Tenko freezes, did she really just say that? Yep, in her attempt to keep Rantarou's lie believable, she just said that. "Eeh- Uh-... Tenko will be outside! Don't keep me waiting!" 

She rushes out of the venue, cupping her cheeks, they were hot, she sighs. Soon toying with her hair, pacing back and forth to distract herself.

Rantarou comes out swiftly after, laughing his head off, " **Darling?** That's a bit much isn't it?"

"Oh! Put a sock in it Amami! What did you **want** Tenko to say!?"

"Just be yourself." He says it so simply, it pissed her off.

"Be me?? If Rantarou wanted Tenko to act normally then you wouldn't have lied like that! You know Tenko isn't good when put on the spot!"

She turns her back to him, not letting him see how flustered he's able to make her.

" 'I already have someone I've got my eye on.' Ugh! Really Rantarou!? Tenko didn't take you for a liar but now she sees-"

"I wasn't lying. I didn't see a need to. I don't lie...unless there's a bloody good reason."

She spins on her heel, infringed as ever, "But then-!" she considers this, "Oh, well, okay...wait no **!** Looking at Tenko so lovingly still counts as misleading! Which is another form of lying-!" She gets in her own head and begins counting her fingers.

"Chabashira," He takes a step towards her, bringing her back to the present, "is it really so hard to believe I have feelings for you?" he asks it so plainly. _A little_ **_too_ ** _plainly._

". . ." While she's silent on the outside, inside she's screaming. ". . ."

After a slow minute, "...Well?" He beckons an answer.

Tenko's eyes darted between his two, ". . .YES!"

He sighs, "Think what you will. C'mon, I need something to drink, what do you feel like?"

"Stop putting Tenko above yourself!"

"Oh? So you want me to act like a typical selfish menace?"

**_"YES!"_ **She nearly shouts. He somehow finds this incredibly amusing.

"Well that's not happening, so you better get used to it." He sneaks a cheeky wink over his shoulder. Her heart rate accelerates but she slows in her pace after him. "C'mon, I have something that'll bring a smile back to that cute face."

Surprisingly, Tenko found herself following him with excitement in her steps and curiosity in her heart.

**_. : B O N U S : .  
_ ** **_E N D I N G_ **

  
"Come on, I can't let THAT exchange be the finale of your first date, I have a surprise." He goes to reach for her hand but then halts himself. He stands tall, faces her then bows politely, "May I?" he asks, offering his hand for her to place hers within it.

She lightly bats the hand away, "Don't be chivalrous." her face appears dull, but her tone holds a playful attitude.

"I actually do have something for you though."

He takes a few steps closer. She doesn't take one back. Curiosity slips past her facade as she observes him reaching into his jacket pocket.

"Rantarou does know he can stop acting so nice, right?"

But he ignores her and reveals the beret she was modelling earlier that evening. Tenko's starstruck. 

"You're not going to reject a gift, now are you?"

"Pft, a gift? For what?"

"Hmm...to celebrate our new friendship?"

"..." She's speechless. Rantarou relishes the silence and the heartfelt surprise on her face. He can tell she's grateful but isn't sure how to express it. "...But Tenko didn't get Rantarou anything..."

He tilts his head, "Yes, you did."

She tilts her head up to look him square in the eye, "Wh-"

"You gave me an actual chance."

She freezes under his gaze, glances away and regains her demeanour, "Pft, Tenko thought Rantarou was above cheesy lines."

That gets a bemused smirk from him, "Tenko thought wrong." He brings his face closer teasingly, their noses almost touch. It's enough to make Tenko turn away. Sure, maybe it was too escape her protruding thoughts and overwhelming nerves but she still manages to regain the leverage.

"Tenko will ensure to not let her guard down around you again then."

"Yeah, we'll see."

She didn't know how to feel about his playful attitude. He grew courage. It was nice to see him more comfortable, but she still felt weary and...scared.

**_. : B O N U S S C E N E : ._ **

Her stature and sweet round face emphasised the petite factor of her persona. Which is why Tenko couldn't believe the vile contrast her words presented.

"Since you're so cute, I'll let you get away with anything." Her teeth bite at her bottom lip as one of her eyes perform a wink. Meanwhile, her body began looming even closer to Rantarou. It causes Tenko's eye to twitch in disgust.

_THERE IS NO WAY THIS YOUNG GIRL IS SUGGESTING THAT SORT OF FAVOUR! NO! WAY!_

To Tenko's delight, "No thanks." Rantaro declines, "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'll be attending to my **date**." in the utmost politeness, kindness and courteousness Tenko has ever seen from a man beside her mentor. "Let's get going Chabashira-san, the night is still young after all." The way the moonlight was highlighting his best features wasn't helping her confusion.

"You don't even call her by name! When you get tired of her, you know where to find me!"

"Alright, that's it!" Tenko snaps. "I never thought a girl was capable of being so disgusting! So selfish! So-So... _inconsiderate!"_

"Chabashira-" Rantaro tries to get her attention with words before proceeding further. But as Tenko approaches the girl and in return, the stranger expresses a cocky smile, Rantaro quickly realises he had to step in before Tenko did anything she'd regret tomorrow.

"Oh-ho! But you - you have made Tenko realise the world is full of cockroaches!" Tenko bellows.

"Oh yeah?" The girl beckons, taking a step too close for comfort, "And what are you going to do about it?" that mischievous smile was enough to convince Tenko her next actions would be justifiable.

"Chabashira-san," Rantaro's voice is in a whisper as he approaches her from behind, she doesn't break eye contact with the cockroach stepping on her toes, but it does help her steady her shaking fists, "She's not worth it. Don't waste your strength on some bully." Tenko's perception shifts from anger to bewilderment when she searches Rantaro's calm green eyes. Despite them being centimetres from her own, she feels safe and in control.

Tenko nods before taking a step away from the maroon-haired chick, "Rantaro's right... I'm sorry for how I behaved." and bows politely, before turning away and allowing Rantaro's hand to guide her away from her reflex to demean some cockroach.

"Sure you're not just running away?"

Tenko stops dead in her tracks.

"It's your funeral lady," Rantaro warns in a light-hearted tone that didn't match the hopelessness on his face.

 ** _"HIIIIIIIII-"_** Tenko lets out her famous battle cry as she runs towards the girl. Tenko's movements are too swift for the dirty player, who was expecting a mere slap and preparing to deflect, however, when Tenko's hands grip her wrist and bicep it was too late to retract her arm, or even escape. Tenko turns and presses her back against the girl before hoisting the body off the ground and ending her battle cry with a **_"YAAAAH!"_** and throwing the girl over her head.

"Oww." She groans, "What the-"

"That. Is what you get for messing with Chabashira Tenko!"

"And I tried to help you too," Rantaro simply shakes his head, his arms crossed in disappointment. "However, that was another splendid performance Chabashira-san." Rantaro applauds her, and she's genuinely pleased to hear it.

"Thank you Rantaro." She hops off the girl and takes a bow.

"You guys are insane!" The girl complains, rolling off her back but being too weak to get up.

Rantaro extends a hand to Tenko. "Please allow this humble soul to award thy rescuer."

"If that means more bubble tea, then you absolutely may!" Tenko gladly takes his hand without thinking. That bubbly smile across his face strikes Tenko as odd, though, not nearly as disgusting as it was at the beginning of the year.

**_{_ ** ~~**_ I was too lazy to write anymore so just have them _ ** ~~ **_}_ **

**Author's Note:**

> I love the headcanon of Tenko joining Rantarou in finding his sisters  
> <3 whoever came up with that <3


End file.
